helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Saito Kana
|Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Saitama, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Actress, singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2006-present |Row 7 title = Agency |Row 7 info = Water Blue UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2014-) |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello! Project}} Saito Kana (斎藤夏奈) is a member of Hello! Project as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was introduced on May 4, 2014 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event alongside Aikawa Maho and Takemura Miu. Biography Early Life Saito Kana was born on August 26, 2001 in Saitama, Japan. 2014 On May 4, Saito was officially introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Aikawa Maho and Takemura Miu at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. On June 11, an introduction video of Saito was uploaded to the Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel. Personal Life Family= It is unknown if Saito has siblings. |-|Education= When Saito joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a first year middle school student. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her first year of middle school. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that has been used to refer to Saito Kana: *'Kanappe ' (たなぴょん): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Saito Kana (斎藤夏奈) *'Nicknames:' Kanappe (かなっぺ), Kana (かな) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-05-02: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014–Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Tapdancing, impersonations *'Hobbies:' Taking long baths *'Motto:' "Ichinichi Ichizen" (一日一膳; Do a good deed each day.) *'Favorite Color:' Orange *'Favorite Sport:' Skiing *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' Ren'ai Hunter *'Looks up to:' Kudo Haruka Works TV Programs *2006-2007 Nihongo de Asobo (にほんごであそぼ) (as Kana; Regular) *2007 Nakai Masahiro no Kinyoubi no Sumatachi he (中居正広の金曜日のスマたちへ) *2008 Ya-Ya-yah Catalogs *2008 Bluebell (Front Cover Model) *2010 Canon ios kiss X4 (Model) Commercials *2010 Sony Playstation 3 *2010 McDonalds Happy Set - Lovelitchi ver. Internet *2008 Toyota Noa Music Videos *2010 Qinka, with a Yawn - "Sunao ni Nare tara" (素直になれたら) (as little girl) Theater *2011.06.21-22 Yasashii Lion (やさしいライオン) *2014 SMILE FANTASY! Trivia *Saito was part of Musical Village, the same acting program Tamura Meimi was in before joining S/mileage. *Prior to joining Hello! Project, Saito was a member of the Water Blue agency. *Saito doesn't have a television at home, but watches a mobile channel on her cell phone. *She shares the same surname as former Melon Kinenbi member Saito Hitomi and former Country Musume member Saito Miuna. See Also *Saito Kana Gallery *Saito Kana Concerts & Event Appearances External Links *Yahoo! Talent Profile Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:August Births Category:2001 Births Category:Members from Saitama Category:2014 Additions Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Virgo